Past and Future Meet
by Geminifan
Summary: Set in the grand Magic games. Juvia is up to fight, her opponent? A girl from Raven Tail, also called Lucy. When something happens in the fight Lucy seems to fit in with the guild. Then something happens and she and Fairy Tail must once again save the world. ( T for the fighting) NaLu, Gruvia, Gale/Galevy.
1. Chapter 1

" FAIRY TAIL'S B TEAM JUVIA LOCKSTER!" Came the announcer's voice. TO be honest it was starting to give me a headache listening to it all day for a week. We waited for opponent's name. I wanted to see the X-phantom element 4 " Juvia of the Great Sea" fight. He seemed to be waiting for Juvia to walk out to the stage and then he called out who she was fighting. I watched as the woman stepped out into the arena, a smirk on her face.

" RAVEN TAIL'S LUCY!" They called my name. They would have said a last name if I had one, I was found when I was little with only the small memory of my first name. Ivan of Raven tail took me in and took care of me. I smiled and turned to walk out to the arena. Ivan stopped me at the door placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Remember what I told you." He whispered. No one else could hear, but I could. I smiled and walked off, Rose smiled at me and flew around my head. I stopped her by taking her in my arms and hugged her tight. She had been with me. She said she knew my past but could not tell me until the time was right. I trusted her, I let her go and walked into the sun light. There had been cheers for Juvia, there was a few cries for me. That came from my guild. I hardly came out and claimed my glory like they did.

As I walked closer to Juvia I felt something warm. It was familiar to me, I ignored the feeling. I stood face to face with her and waited for the call to fight. When he did I found myself in water. I blinked for a moment and froze the water. I broke free from the water lock she was famous for. Her eyes became wide as she looked at me. Then her gaze look up to the other Fairy Tail team. To the raven black haired boy. Gray Fullbuster, he was not watching the battle closely.

With her not looking I attacked. Ice formed over my hand and I clawed at Juvia's stomach. I to my utter surprise my hand went thought what look water! Juvia looked down and didn't even seem to care. She smiled as she looked at me.

" My body is made completely of water." Her smiled was evil. I could see why she was a hard enemy to beat. Then she changed so you could see the water form. I jumped way to stay out of range.

" Juvia is made out of water! How will Lucy fight this enemy!?" He announcer called. I felt everyone's eyes on me, I almost missed dodging. I felt my anger starting to build, clouds started for form. This was normal for me, when ever I had a negative emotion a snow storm seemed to follow me. Soon snow began to fall and I felt my power grow. Juvia came at me in and then I flew into the sky. Water Nebula, I was surrounded by water. The thrill of the fight made me forget about my orders. I dove in to the water.

_**Lucy Heartfillia**_

I believe all of us were watching the battle closely. Not just for the fact Juvia was the one fighting. This girl, the other Lucy. She seemed so familiar to us. She had long black hair that went to her mid back. She had it in a high pony tail. She seemed to be build similar to Juvia, so in a battle like this they might be equal. One thing I found a little odd is her eyes. One was the hazel color of Juiva's , the other was a very dark blue like Gray's. She looked like she could be the child of the two. Then when she walked out she had a white coat like Juvia's. Now she was fighting in her boots, shorts and a skin tight gray shirt.

" Is she eating the water!" Someone called from the audience. I shook all my ideas of how she looked away. There was no way she could do that! Even if she was a Dragon Slayer she had to be the Ice! I leaned down, Natsu's warm arm was on mine. He was thinking the same thing. Then Juvia's water lock seemed to disappear like when we had fought that creep rocker guy in the Tower of Heaven! She wiped her mouth and grinned.

" Thanks for the meal." Juvia was taken back. Lucy attacked her again hand though her chest. It went though, she must have known by now that would not work. She whispered something in Juvia's ear and her face went blank for a moment and then she seemed to go crazy. The snow that was falling became harder and rain seemed to come with it. The whole place then filled with water.

" What did she say to Juvia to make her this way?" Erza hissed under her breath, Natsu and I looked at her. " The last time she was like this was...Nevermind." She said looking at Gray. Was it something to do with the Ice mage? he didn't even hear us talking, we was watching the battle. He seemed a little confused by the look on his face.

" She's losing." Gray said. " She's freezing her."

We all looked down to see Juvia panting. She was holding her arm that seemed to stop moving. When she turned to water to attack it was ice.

_**Lucy of Raven Tail**_

She came at me as water again. I got ready to freeze her, then she was all around me.

_" I will protect Lucy, my dear Husband. Don't you worry." _It sounded a lot like Juvia. I had to stop, She would know what I was thinking if she was like this all around me.

_" Lucy...remember mommy loves you. Daddy does to." Her face seemed to be a older Juvia. There was no mistaking her light blue hair and her hazel eyes. There was love there. She hugged me, then she walked off. _

I woke up with the taste of wall in my mouth. I coughed it back up and looked at Juvia once again. She was panting, I was still alright to fight. I tried to form Ice around my hand. I could not fight her anymore, it felt wrong.

" You've woke up Lucy, I'm glad." Came Rose's voice.

" Time is up, it's a tie!" Came the announcer's voice. Fairy tail gave a loud cry, I looked to them above me. Their Lucy's right hand was up. With my dragon slyer vision I could see the Fairy Tail guild symbol. I had a birth mark like that on my leg. Just under the fabric of my shorts. Now that I see the real thing, was I wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucy of Raven Tail**_

I walked down the streets with Rose. The streets were full of people talking about what had happened today. Lucy Heartfillia had fought with Flare, Lucy had been beaten with the help Flare got. The idea made me feel ill, the idea of hurting most people that didn't need it made me ill. After showing my power in the arena Ivan had been furious with me. He yelled at me and even threatened to kick me out of the guild. I sat there and took the cursing and screeching. This morning he had calmed down and just told me that I would not be in the games today. Not that I really cared, I went to see how Fairy Tail would fare.

" That face you have doesn't look very pleasant. " Came Rose's voice took me from my thoughts.

" Sorry, I was Just thinking. " I muttered at the ground. I had been so focused that I did not hear the foot steps.

" What were you thinking about?" Natsu said behind me. I jumped when I turned around to face them.

" Nothing really, just about what is happening." I said. Natsu was not alone. Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy where with him. They never seemed to be alone.

" It is true that things don't seem like they are going for us yet. " Erza said a small smirk on her face. " Don't underestimate us though."

" I'm not!" I said waving my hands around. Gray Smirked and held out a hand me.

" You look lonely, you could join us if you wish. We were just going to eat with a few others. " He said. I felt a little odd looking to Rose for help. She just shrugged and looked at the blue cat. He seemed to be like her. I could tell she wanted to know, plus I was a little hungry. I gulped and forced a smile on my face.

" I'd like that." I knew Ivan would want to know what happened, if I found anything out. Even if I did, I would not tell him. Before we even got to the restaurant Gray Didn't have a shirt on anymore. We laughed as we walked in have to explain that he had lost it. I found myself laughing a little with them. Rose and Happy were holding to Natsu's and mine shirts. We were taken to a table with a few others.

One was Gajeel Redfox. He was tall with long black hair, he looked at me with red eyes. His pricings that took the place of eye brows came together. His gaze seemed to go right into my soul. I had meet him before, he was a part of the guild. He was a spy for us, or was it them? I hardly knew, Sometimes I had followed him to see the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. I doubted he ever knew I was there.

" Gajeel, you shouldn't stare. It's rude!" came a small voice beside him. Only this didn't sound like Panther Lily. As we sat down I could see a short little blue haired girl. She had warm hazel eyes that at the moment were reading a story. Her hair is in a simple head band and Panther Lily was sitting on the table in front of her.

" Oi, Shrimp you should look up to see if I'm stare'n!" He said a little edge to his voice. She looked a bit from her book, then back. She didn't say anything, just kept on reading. A little grunt of annoyance came from the iron Dragon slayer. I smiled a little seeing the smirk as he glanced at the girl beside him.

" Lucy...you going to get something?" Came Gray's voice bringing me back. Everyone was looking at me, I felt my face go red.

" I'll have the shrimp scampi if that's alright." I said to the startled waitress. She wrote it down and left to get our meal. I took a glass of water and took a sip, it didn't help. I liked ice better, it was stronger then my water power.

" an't you in Raven Tail?" Gajeel asked. I could tell he didn't trust me, I didn't blame him. I nodded to answer.

" We asked her to join us, she was alone." Gray said looking boredly ahead.

" I had Rose." I whispered. I looked up from the cat to see Erza and the other Lucy watching me. What were they thinking?! I felt odd just being there.

" I have something I'd like to ask you." Natsu said looking at me. I meet his deep green eyes. He was serious about what he was going to ask.

" What generation Dragon Slyer are you?" He asked. " I've never seen anyone fight with two elements."

Everyone was looking at me waiting for what I would say. What was I going to do! I was not supposed to answer this! Rose seemed to know about the feeling inside of me and she set a paw gently on my leg. Then I seen it, a mark that looked just like the one Natsu had, but it was pink. Like Lucy's, it looked like my birthmark. It came rushing to me, how did I have the Fairy Tail Guild mark on me? I looked at them, even Levy had set her book down.

" I am the Fourth Generation I have been taught buy a dragon. The water Dragon, She never told me her name. Then I have a Ice lycrima placed inside of me. The elements are close in there origins so I can master the two." I said. Then they looked at me, Erza and Lucy seemed to be thinking. Gajeel and Natsu asked me about the dragon that taught me. If she had left July 7, in the year 777.

" I can't say, I don't really remember what happened. I was really young." I said. With that I was saved when my food came and we began to eat. Gajeel and Natsu ate like a normal person who had not ate in a few days would. I was a little thankful that Gray and Erza sat on either side of me. Once Erza gave the two dragon slyer's a look of death they started eating like normal humans.

" Well Lucy we have asked you about yourself. Is there anything you would like to know of us? It is only fair that we do this." I could feel the tension in Erza's voice as she asked me this. Was I going to ask something that the guild would not like to get out? This would be the chance I could get some info for Master Ivan, but I didn't want to.

" I...I don't know...There is one thing. Though I doubt you would really know the answer to it." I said my mind going to the mark on my leg. I felt a hand on my shoulder when I looked up I seen it was Juvia.

" This is a good Guild you know. They took me and Gaje in when we attacked them." She said her hazel eyes kind.

" OI! Don't call me that Rain Woman!"

" That's not really what I was talking about. " I said smiling as Gray watched the water mage. I could catch him doing this in the games as well. When the other guilds were fighting and he though no one was watching him he would watch her. Juvia on the other hand often made attempts to be near him.

" Then what is it that you would like to know?" Erza's voice was gentle.

" Well, why I have the Fairy Tail mark on my leg when I have never been in the guild. "

_** Alright, I know it's not a huge cliff hanger. I hope that everyone is enjoying this! Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FT Lucy**_

We went to the bathroom for the other Lucy to show us her guild mark. It was in the same place as many other girls had it. Highus on her leg, she didn't want to really show it to the guys. She showed it just under her shorts. It was a dark blue like Gray's. Juvia showed her next to her. It struck how very similar the two really looked next to one another. I had noticed that something when she was next to Gray.

" How could I have something like this?" She asked confused. She seemed a little scared as well, I could not blame her.

" I do not know, but it would seem you are a Fairy Tail member." Erza said standing. " We best be getting back, dessert should be waiting."

I laughed a little to myself knowing that strawberry cake was a weakness for the great Erza, she didn't want the boy's to eat it. Then the whole restaurant would be destroyed in the normal Fairy Tail style. I held out a hand for Lucy, she hesitated and she took it and I lead her out of the Bathroom. When we got to the table we found they had been gentlemen and had waited to eat until we got there.

" About time you guys got back!" Natsu said. I laughed and took my seat beside him, his warmth felt nice on my skin as it always did.

" Most the time you don't wait, what made you wait this time?" I whispered to him.

" Lily can be a scary little cat." He responded. I held back a laugh looking at the black exceed. He sat smiling in front of Levy drinking his kiwi juice. The rest of the night went smooth. Even Lucy of Raven Tail laughed along with us. I think we all forgot she was part of Raven Tail, she was part of the Fairy Tail family.

* * *

_**RT Lucy**_

The walk back to my guild was a little sad seeing that I loved being with the Fairy Tail guild tonight. When I got to my room I found Master Ivan at the door.

" Where have you been Lucy? We were worried about you." He said standing. I knew he knew where I had been, I didn't bother answering. " You sat there and talked with them, nothing to do with your mission when you meet them."

" You know how I feel about what you are doing Master Ivan, I won't take part in it." I hissed as I tried to go into my room. I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

" I am already angry with the fight you had with Juvia yesterday, do you wish to continue on this path?" Came his voice, he was shaking with anger.

" What's going on?" Came a voice. It was Flare, she about the only on besides Rose I considered a friend. I knew she had been here a little while. I could smell her fire, it was like Natsu's but famine. If that make sense to anyone other then me. Master Ivan didn't want to start something in front of her, like me she was treated different. He stormed off and I let out a breath didn't know I had been holding.

" That was close thanks Flare." I said smiling at the girl. She smiled at me a little as she shuffled back to her room. She was in a room with the people who were going to be in the games. I walked into my room and changed then I curled up on my bed with Rose beside me.

" COME ON LUXUS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A few people looked at me and seen the Raven Tail guild mark on my arm. Needless to say I got a few strange looks. A few people Fairy Tail looked at me, one of them I seen was Levy she smiled and made her way up to me.

" Come down and join us in cheering!" She hooked my arm and I had no choice as I was dragged by the small girl. I sat with team shadow gear and cheered, then when we though Luxus was about to lose we all held our breaths. I looked to Master Mocrov knowing that it was his grandson fighting. Then I seen something I didn't expect. A small girl sitting on the edge of the wall. Her blonde hair turned to look at me with green eyes. She smiled and waved a little, I waved back thinking I was going mad.

" Who is on the wall?" I whispered to Levy who looked at me with a smile.

" That is the first Master of Fairy Tail." I felt my mouth opening a little. " Don't worry she is a ghost but only the people with the guild mark can see her."

" Well that helps I guess." my hand went to the mark on my arm. Rose moved my hand I looked down and seen the mark fading. " Wait what's it doing?" I said a little loud. Every one was absorbed with the fight so they didn't hear me. Rose mouth I don't know with everyone gasping I turned my eyes again to the arena. Maser Ivan and everyone else in the games were past out with Luxus standing. Everyone was surprised at Master Ivan, I wasn't I had told him he would be found out from the start, but don't listen to the dragon slayer.

" They will be looking for the members of Raven Tail." Levy said looking at me. " Where is your Raven Tail mark?" I was a little confused I never really hid it. Then again I had a coat on last night. I turned so she could see my right arm to show her.

" IT should be on my shoulder like Natus's." I said not really able to see it anymore. Levy seemed to be thinking as she looked at my arm.

" It's gone, I guess Ivan let you go so you don't have to go though what they will." She said. " Besides you still have a guild mark for Fairy Tail."

" I did participate in the games. They will still look for me." I said a little panic in my voice. Rose jumped into my arms and hugged me.

" You quit last night remember? Then when you left Fairy Tail seen you and let you join, but without you joining the games. So that we would not have a advantage that way." The Ghost said looking at me. " I am Mavis, the first and founding Master of Fairy Tail."

" Lucy...I don't really have a last name that I know." I said feeling a little flustered. Everyone was looking at me. The place had been focused on the battle they were now leaving. The other Fairy Tail members were coming this way. " Why would you even do this for me?"

" Rose says that you need our help, we will always help people like you." She smiled. With that I was rushed with everyone else to the hotel and I stayed there in a room with the people I knew best from the guild. Natsu,Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy, and a little girl who I had not met Wendy and her white exceed Clara. That night everyone stayed up with me.

The next morning they found me. They promised that all they wanted to do was have me answer somethings about what I knew. They even let me take Rose and Gray with me. I didn't know why I wanted Gray there, he was handsome. There was something in me telling me it was wrong. So I sat in a seat Rose in my


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I am sure you know this but the last word is Lap from last chapter. It randomly got cut off...On with the story! **_

_**RT Lucy**_

I walked a few hours later. My head hurt from everything they asked me Gray seemed to know what was happening. As he did really say anything as he took my wrist and pulled me to a little bench. I sat down I looked up to see he had gone. I seen him walking off a little ways he head down like he was embarrassed. Rose giggled a little, seeming to know something.

" I think he likes you. To bad that it will never work." She said walking around on the street. " It's just about time for you to know. When we get back we can ask Warren for his help. We need a mind reader for this." I could hear foot steps coming closer as I looked up to see Gray. He was holding three cones.

" I didn't know what kind you like." He said his face slightly tinted. " So I have three vanilla, hope you don't mind."

" I don't, thank you." I said as he handed me a cone. " Might I ask who the third one is for?"

" Juvia, if you want the cone come out of the bushes." Gray's face went even redder as the water mage stood up and happily.

" I was protecting you two just incase someone tried to sneak up on you." She said gently taking the ice cream. Gray rolled his eye a little and I giggled. Juvia was not really one for secrecy. We walked back to the hotel. Rose flew above us doing different tricks as we went. I smiled as I watched her, I sometimes caught Gray and Juvia watching me. Gray with a bit of a strange look, like he didn't know how to handle me. Juvia looked at me more like Biska looked at her little one.

When we got the hotel Rose went off to find Warren. Juvia went to talk to Gajeel and Gray went to his team. I followed him as I didn't really know Gajeel, even if he was in Raven Tail for a while.

" Hey you two, how did the questing go?" Lucy asked seated beside Natsu like always. Erza was enjoying some as she waited for the answer.

" A pain in the neck. They didn't really let up on her at all." Gray said as I still didn't really want to talk. He seemed to read me like a book. Meria brought me a drink, I took a sip and looked at the liquid. Rose said it was time for me to know. I wondered how that would go. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was gentle and seemed to calm me. I looked up to see Juiva smiling.

" Warren is looking for you. " She said. I stood up to find him and Rose.

" Thank you." I said and walked off. I could hear them as I walked off.

" What for" Lucy asked.

" No idea." Juvia said taking a seat beside Gray.

" She seems a little out of it." Natsu said. I didn't know after that as Rose's red fur caught my eye. I walked over to her and Warren smiled a little.

" I hear that you need a little help from me." He said. " I know the spell, but you are going to want to be near people you had in your past. " He said. I looked to Rose and she pointed to where I had just come from.

" Don't look at me like that ! Gez your legs aren't painted on!" She stated. I sighed and walked back. They followed me, Warren started a small little chant as I sit down. I felt like I was falling from a high place.

Soon I looked at the ceiling of a small room. I seen a small girl with a woman in front of her. I could not really see who they were then I heard a voice that I knew well.

" JUVIA, I...Need your help!" Gary's voice Then seemed to scream as he hit a wall. I ran past them to help him help. His face was older, he still didn't have pants or a shirt on. He was fighting in his underwear. I held out a hand and he took a deep breath as he looked at me face.

" Lucy? How?" He asked a tear in his eyes. I was a little taken back from this. Gray never cried, never showed this kind of emotion. Then he pulled in a hug, he held me tight. I tried to mutter a how? He seemed to understand." Your eyes, no one will ever have eyes like you. My little girl."

" Dad? I have a dad?" I said.

" hahaha and a mom. Juvia! She does live!" He called over me. Then I felt us go flying into water. " Crap I forgot, we are fighting so many."

" Dad, I can help!" I said. He smiled and took my hand. I took it as I stood up, the water changed to the form of Juvia.

" Ice Make Lance!"

" Water Slicer!"

" Ice Dragon ROAR!" The attacks hit there mark.

" A dragon slyer?" They stated at the same time.

" Yes, I have been thought water by a dragon and have a laycrama for ice." I said then I felt myself being pulled away. " MOM, DAD!" I called he smiled.

" Love you Lucy." Gary's voice faded.

" NNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed to quiet guild looking at me. I looked to see Gray and Juvia in front of me. I stood up and went to my room.


End file.
